Don't Stop Loving Me
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: In the lingering darkness of Morganville. Her brown eyes, melting into him. Hair, now messy and still damp from the weather. Just how he liked it. She was just what he liked. She was everything he loved.


When it rained in Morganville, it rained. After Eve had locked up from Common Grounds, she and Claire ran all the way to Lot Street, struggling against the cold. As soon as Shane opened the door he was welcomed by Claire crashing into his arms.

"Woah." Shane grinned.

Claire threw her legs around his hips and her hands locked around the back of his neck. He raised one hand to say a silent hello to Eve who was behind her, shuffling uncomfortably out of their way. Eve stomped her way to the kitchen in thick black boots complaining to Michael about how the rain had made her mascara run. Shane kissed her slowly. She tasted of vanilla and he struggled to control his need for her. Her wet hair fell around her neck in a messy way, her eyes lined with black makeup smudges. Shane kissed her with a very pleased look on his face.

"I've missed you too." he laughed deeply. She jumped down to the floor and stepped back linking her fingers with his. She asked about his day as they headed for the kitchen.

"Holy crap, it's a-" Shane fired an insult referring to Eve's now make-up free face and the black smudged wipes on the table.

"Don't start Collins." Eve growled throwing the wet wipes at his face.

"What's for dinner?" Shane asked aiming for the bin.

"Tacos, it's Tuesday dumbass! What else would we be eating?" Eve grunted.

"Alright Eve, try not to kill him before dinner.." Michael sighed, kissing her forehead.

"I'm not keeping any promises." Eve smirked.

"You're only hormonal because it's your night to cook." Shane said under his breath.

"You're the one who's hormonal. Claire back me up here!"

"Come on. Are you even trying to insult me?" Shane laughed.

Eve stood up and punched Shane in the stomach, winding him.

"No, I thought I'd take the Collins approach to everything, just hit something."

Both Claire and Michael sniggered quietly, leaning against the counter. This was nice, she'd take this over usual Morganville life. Besides, Shane wasn't really hurt.

Claire shook her head. "Children, play nicely."

"I have something to show you." Shane said, shooting a glare at Eve.

"Oh really?" She followed him upstairs, holding his hand tightly and he swung his bedroom door open.

"Look, it's clean."

"Wow, I am impressed."

"No, don't go."

Shane grabbed her quickly by the waist. He tickled her sides and stomach and she squirmed under his touch. She twisted, trying to escape his reach but to no avail.

"You're making the bed all messy now." Claire sighed, mockingly.

"I was hoping for that.." Shane said, biting her lip as he kissed her.

Claire laughed hard and he grinned. Her laugh was so pure and innocent, despite all the crazy stuff she'd been through. That's what he loved about her. No matter how much they had changed, she was still his Claire.

"Oh dear, is someone a little ticklish?" Shane teased.

"Maaa-ybe...," she couldn't say anything else she was giggling so uncontrollably. She made a move for his wrists but he was strong. He'd made it hard to move. He tickled her as they fell on the bed with a thud. He knelt over her body and she begged him to stop.

"Ahahahaa! Shane! Please, I can't breathe! Stop!"

He did. And their eyes met. She caught her breath suddenly. It was silent, as if taking each other in. Shane ran a finger down her face and lifted up her chin before placing a long, passionate kiss on her lips. He felt her relax and they fell into a deep embrace. She opened her mouth and felt his hot breath on the back of her throat. She groaned as he lifted her shirt slightly, stroking the soft skin of her back.

He loved it. He loved her.

"I don't tell you enough-"

"That I'm so much better than you?" Claire said, exasperated.

"No, that I-"

"That you're so jealous of me?"

"Shut up."

"Go on..." she laughed.

"I love you."

"That's nice." Claire had to pause, trying to keep herself from laughing as Shane looked very annoyed, "No, no.. I love you too." she giggled.

He began kissing her again, soft quick kisses along her jaw. Her pale, soft skin almost glowed in the lingering darkness of Morganville. Her brown eyes, melting into him. Hair, now messy and still damp from the weather. Just how he liked it. She was just what he liked. She was everything he loved.

"Shane?" she almost whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop loving me."

"Never." he mumbled into her neck.


End file.
